


Domestic

by Centarious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon - Freeform, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Marriage study in a way, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centarious/pseuds/Centarious
Summary: How Dimitri loved Byleth in the little things she did.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 204





	Domestic

The war was over. 

Its corpses were fresh. 

The wine was yet sweet. 

And, its finality was as sharp and unforgiving as the edge of Dimitri's lance. But, finally, it was over. That much had been heralded and cried to the heavens in the moments that the final soldier dropped to his death heavy knees, wound bursting with a purpose he himself would never know. 

It was a shock, each morning, that Dimitri himself was not of those casualties; that he did not meet his brothers in death with their arms ever outstretched and claws ever bared. It was a shock, even more so, the promise of life and future that curled around his finger. A ring, weathered with the timeless love of Byleth's own parents, and as gentle and beautiful as she. 

He had wished his own offered ring had been more thoughtful- that he hadn't run to the market the moment his mind had returned and bought the most expensive one they had. He had wished to give her the ring his own mother had worn before she died. 

He'd wished to share any piece of his family with her, materialistic to memorial, anything to keep them alive outside of his delusions and nightmares, but Castle Fhirdiad had long since been raided. His family heirlooms and childhood memories had been melted into scrap metal out of spite for him. 

Even his own father's crown, gone like he was. 

Byleth had been with him when he'd found out. When he'd thoughtlessly decided to give his new, and secret fiance a tour of what he hopes would be her home. What a disaster it was when the realization hit him. When that little maid told him with a gentle kindness, that Cornelia had gotten rid of everything.

Everything.

Everything.

It had hit him hard, like a final crack in a dam that was on its last legs. But finally, he supposed he finally had the tears to cry. Full, fat tears that seeped into Byleth's shoulder as she held him in the baren room his father once lived in. Opulence and familiarity turned to empty divots in the marble floor from furniture spent sat there for so long they'd made their mark. The air so dusty it twinkled past the sheet covered window. 

His own domesticity of years past had been set ablaze in the courtyard and spat on as if his cradle was something to be condemned, and maybe... maybe it was.

And yet, in his shattered life, where normalcy and peace died with his family, somehow, he had found another piece of domestic life. Another hint of something... tangible and soft. A rebuilding of not just his kingdom but himself as time passed and his wounds no longer festered. 

And he found it in Byleth.

In how when she was fresh from a bath she raked her fingers through her emerald hair. How she took her tea scalding and made his with extra strong. Or how when she read, she wore a pair of old, scuffed glasses that he'd never known she owned. 

He had lost his old hint of domestic life but had found it again in her. The woman the world claimed was emotionless, cold, and unfeeling. The same person who he had seen smile with brighter eyes than any person in the world and cry harder than he could ever fathom. 

He cherished his beloved who braided her hair before bed. Adored the woman who licked her lips when her mind was running wild. Loved the professor who still scolded him when he did not eat everything on his plate. 

He loved the life he got to share with the woman who gave him one worth living.


End file.
